The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Jamesbrittenia plant, botanically known as Jamesbrittenia sp. of the Scrophulariaceae family, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANBRIT1’.
The new Jamesbrittenia cultivar is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Jamesbrittenia cultivar with large, red flowers and trailing, compact growth habit.
The new Jamesbrittenia cultivar originated from a cross made by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in 2003 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female or seed parent is the Jamesbrittenia sp. cultivar designated ‘ST-3-120’ (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is open pollination. The new Jamesbrittenia cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2004 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Jamesbrittenia cultivar by vegetative tip cuttings was first peformed in May of 2004 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.